


Just after meeting

by NinalaTsuki



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinalaTsuki/pseuds/NinalaTsuki
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal Friday, boring meetings, listening to Adams about hell knows what, making the presentation about how well the marketing department was going and then going back to work on new ideas.





	Just after meeting

It was supposed to be a normal Friday, boring meetings, listening to Adams about hell knows what, making the presentation about how well the marketing department was going and then going back to work on new ideas.

Just.A.Normal.Friday

That was until _he_ arrived and changed everything Thomas knew. He entered the meeting room behind CEO Washington and smirked, at them like he had pity of everyone at the room, like he was here to save them.  
Washington introduced him, Alexander Hamilton, the new head of the financial department. He rolled his eyes and whispered to Madison 'I bet he lasts a week before crying', James chuckled softly and passed it off with a cough before Washington could get angry.  
This 'Hamilton' boy sat down and the meeting finally started, everything was going back to normal, boring words, Adams's stupidity and then Thomas's turn came, the best part of every meeting.

  
He smirked as the in focus projected the summary of their last social media campaign with the results for the company "As you can see ladies, gentleman and newbie~ the marketing department is glad to announce that the last investment of $2000 in social media and internet ads brought astounding results to the company, the sales increased in 10%, our reach doubled the number of users and the positive comments have brought even more customers to buy our product. As I predicted we must continue investing in marketing, the next step is product placement! For $10000 our product can appear in 10 seconds of a movie, that will bring even more customers! After all...my ideas are always a success."  
A grin appeared on his face as he heard the round of applause from everyone in the room, it was so perfect, like every Friday but Hamilton HAD to change it.

  
Alexander started laughing loudly making everyone stop clapping "S-sorry Sir but I couldn't stop laughing at the poor idea that was just presented to us!" he looked directly at Thomas "Product placement? Really? A tv commercial is enough and it will save the company $7000, also if your campaign was really 'that successfull' you would have spent less money to get the same results." Alexander then looked at Washington "Sir with all due respect, the marketing department should get this campaing denied until they bring a more detailed cost plan with different options with different costs."  
Thomas was so in shock he couldn't even answer, the moment he reacted again was when Washington accepted this boys idea and dismissed the meeting, he couldn't believe that everything he had been working on went to hell because of a 22 years old kid. Thomas grabbed his things and left the meeting room without talking, without saying goodbye and without Madison. He just wanted to be alone.

Thomas was so deep in thought that he gasped a bit when someone called him and pulled him by the arm, when Thomas turned around saw it was him, Alexander Hamilton. He couldn't stop the glare that got directed to the boy "What do you want? And the pride joke is too old so don't try it boy..." he looked away like trying to get some strength for whatever he was going to say, this Alexander looked different from the boy who had destroyed his plan in front of everyone just minutes ago.

  
"Can we talk in private?...I...really need to talk tk you" his voice sounded small, with a bit of fear as Thomas sighed and opened the supplies room next to them "This is the most private you can get Hamilton" they got inside and closed the door, it was a bit cramped but they were able to keep some distance "Okay talk, I don't have all day to be a baby sitter."

Alexander glared at Thomas before softening his look 'Wait is he blushing? what? no...it must be the stupid light in here' he couldn't believe his eyes and was about to ask what all this was about when the boy suddenly pressed his lips against Thomas's, it wasn't a soft kiss, it was rough and needy, like something he had been waiting to do for a long time. Thomas was about to push him away but when the kiss deepened and Alexander's tongue entered his mouth he couldn't stop himself anymore, he wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him closer while kissing back, fighting for dominance of the kiss.

  
When they broke the kiss both were panting loudly, it had felt so good, like it was something that had to happen. The first one to break the silence was Alexander "You are so handsome...when I entered that room I knew I had to have you....I knew I wanted to make you submit to me....and now we meet again...at another room, it made me smirk how good life can be to us sinners" Thomas shivered at his words, he knew what he meant about, he was one of the customers from Lafayette's 'bar' where he had gone and showed his fake dominance on the waiters. Alexander smirked and put his hands over Thomas's chest "Will you be a good boy for me? It will feel really good" he bit his lower lip to muffle the moan that almost escaped his mouth, he nodded at Alexander and the everything was really blurry for him, hands moving, buttons flying around, Alexander's hands on his skin, his mouth marking his shoulder, he could feel his body responding, it felt so good either of them saw that the door got opened.

  
Aaron Burr, James Madison and John Adams were first in shock watching the picture in front of their eyes but then they took out their phones, both men looked back at the 3 spectators as the sound of pictures being taken startled them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my second Jamilton fanfic ❤ I got inspired by this art from Midnigtartist: http://midnigtartist.tumblr.com


End file.
